Born Romance
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Tres historias de tres parejas distintas en Londres que concuerdan en un mismo lugar: "Latin Point". EspañaxRomano PrusiaxAustria FranciaxCabadá Mención de AlemaniaxItalia y SIRxItalia
1. Encuentros

**Hola gente, aquí subiendo Born Romance. En primera quisiera aclarar que las fecahs de actualización de este fanfic serán muy variadas, pues quisiera darñe prioridad a Unión. En segunda quisiera decir que la historia fue inspirada en una película que ví más o menos desde la mitad creo (no estoy segura, mis padres ya la estaban viendo desde hacía rato cuando llegué) y me gustó bastante por la historia de cada pareja y la forma en la que las tres se relacionan. Después de averiguar en el horario de MGM, supe que su nombre en inglés era Born Romance y decidí ponerlo, el título en español, que no era la traducción literal, era algo, no sé, común. Otro punto es que, cuando digo que la historia fue inspirada en esa película, me refiero que muchos detalles de la base serán usados, pero no todos, he cambiado bastantes cosas a mi conveniencia, además que no soy de buena memoria.  
><strong>

**Bueno, sin más, aquí el primer capítulo para que me digan qué tal está.**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y Born Romance a sus respectivos dueños (a mí me da flojera averiguar). Escribo sin fines de lucro, en serio, ¿Quién pagaría por leer algo como esto?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Encuentros<strong>

— ¡Está yendo hacia tu lado, repito, va hacia tu lado!—

Era el momento. Su víctima pasaría frente a él en unos segundos. Preparó el cloroformo y el pañuelo. En menos de lo que esperaba, una silueta se formó en la esquina y pasó casi corriendo. Con la velocidad que había adquirido en años, colocó el pañuelo alrededor de su boca y en segundos el cuerpo cayó inerte en sus brazos. Iba a proseguir a quitarle la billetera, pero algo en el cuerpo llamó la atención. El chico que tenía en brazos era más pequeño y delgado, pero su vista se fijó casi instintivamente a su cabello marrón oscuro, de donde sobresalía un rulito curioso.

— ¡Hey, Antonio! ¿Lo tienes? ¡Vámonos! —su compañero de robos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Ahora voy! —Sacó la billetera, extrajo todo el dinero que había y de pasada leyó la identificación: "Lovino Vargas, 19 años". Lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el oscuro callejón y corrió hacia el otro individuo para retirarse de ahí.

— ¿Y cuánto fue? Oye… ¡Antonio! —el chico se había distraído nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! 300 libras, toma tu mitad —entregado el dinero y llegado a una esquina, ambos se despidieron y fueron a sus casas. Antonio caminó hasta una parada de bus para dirigirse a casa. Cuando ya estaba sentado, cerró sus ojos verdes y se permitió pensar un poco en su víctima de aquella noche. Qué rulo tan extraño. Y aquel nombre…No recordaba haber oído uno así ahí en Londres ni en su país natal, España; sonaba más bien italiano. Aunque siempre desmayaba a sus víctimas así (no le gustaba usar violencia ni nada), no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación por Lovino, ¿se encontraría bien? ¿Habría pasado ya el efecto del cloroformo?

Bajó del bus y caminó una cuadra más hasta llegar a su casa. Al subir hacia su habitación, echó una ojeada al cuarto de su padre, se encontraba durmiendo destapado y con la TV encendida. Apagó el aparato y arropó a su progenitor. Llegó a su habitación y se durmió apenas sintió la cama.

* * *

><p>La víctima de la noche. Una joven de piel y cabellos morenos que no había dejado de coquetearle desde que había llegado al lugar. Miró su reloj, eran pasadas la medianoche. Se acercó a la joven y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. A los 30 minutos ya se encontraban en su casa, en medio de gemidos y jadeos.<p>

Al terminar, no pudo evitar quedarse despierto un rato más que su pareja de turno. Sus ojos violetas brillaban en la oscuridad mientras pensaba que el sexo ya no era lo mismo. Antes le hacía sentir mejor, pero al parecer había perdido su magia. En fin. Suspiró y se colocó los pantalones para luego salir de ahí. Tenía ganas de caminar, además, no le gustaba quedarse a dormir en casa ajena.

Sin querer, terminó en una especie de discoteca, no estaba seguro si lo era. Entró para comprobar y resultó ser una donde tocaban sala, o eso creía por el ritmo y el idioma en el que la escuchaba. El tipo de la puerta le dejó entrar sin problemas y en la pista pudo ver diversas parejas, ya sea de distinto o el mismo género, bailando de forma muy animada. Al otro lado, logró visualizar un bar en el que habían más personas, ya sea tomando o conversando. Miró nuevamente su reloj, casi las 2 de la mañana. Tal vez podría coquetearle a alguien y quedar para otro día…

Se acercó al lugar esquivando los cuerpos calientes de la pista y se sentó en una de las bancas del bar—Whiskey doble, por favor —pidió al Barman. Mientras este asentía y se disponía a preparar el pedido, Francis observó el antro por si había algo que le interesase.

Entonces lo vio. A 5 o 6 personas de distancia estaba un chico de cabellos rubios y algo ondeados en las puntas. Sostenía lo que parecía ser una Pantera Rosa y tenía los ojos lilas sobre su acompañante, otro chico de más o menos su edad, de cabellos marrones y anteojos.

Sonrió de forma algo presumida y tomó al joven como presa fácil. El Barman le entregó su bebida y se levantó con esta en la mano izquierda. Se acercó y, sólo cuando estuvo a menos de medio metro, ambos chicos notaron su presencia.

—_Bonne nuit, _¿Podría tener el honor de acompañar a tan hermosos jóvenes? —Sonrisa seductora, mirada penetrante, ya lo tenía.

—No—dijo sin más el muchacho y volteó a seguir hablando con el de lentes. Esto dejó boquiabierto al francés. ¿Cómo es que alguien le había rechazado? Definitivamente aquel rubio le había entendido mal.

—Tal vez, no me oíste, _beau_, pero…

—Claro que te entendí, quieres ligarnos, pues hablo por ambos cuando digo que no—le cortó—conozco a los tipos como tú y la verdad que no me interesan —tanto él como su acompañante le quedaron viendo como diciendo "esfúmate", pero la impresión fue tan grande que no notó el detalle.

—Mejor vámonos, Matthew, este tipo no va a dejar de molestar. Además, ya es demasiado tarde—habló un poco fuerte el de lentes.

—Tienes razón Rode—dijo el rubio dándole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. Una última mirada de molestia y se retiraron.

La animada música aún sonaba y el vaso casi lleno estaba a medio alzar cuando ambos chicos salieron. Sentía algo extraño en el estómago y un sabor amargo en la boca.

Rechazo. Habían dañado su orgullo.

Reaccionó a los minutos, pagó su bebida a un sonriente barman y salió del lugar. Sólo cuando estaba recostado en su cama pensó mejor.

Le habían rechazado a él. A Él, Francis Bonnefoy. El mayor conquistador del lugar, por no decir de todo Londres. ¿Cómo era ello posible? Ese chico (Matthew, recordó) se las iba a pagar. Iba a hacer hasta lo imposible, pero ese chico iba a caer.

* * *

><p><em>—El avión acaba de aterrizar, por favor pasajeros, bajen de forma ordenada. También se les pide…<em>

Tomó su pequeña maleta y se la colocó en el hombro. Estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez, esperaba ese momento y al mismo tiempo deseaba que se retrasara. Casi de un salto, bajó del avión, asustando un poco al niño que iba delante suyo. Realizó el trámite necesario, recogió su guitarra en la cinta de maletas y, ya afuera, le habló a su pequeño pollo que piaba alegremente en su jaula.

—Bien, Gilbird—le habló al pollito, sobresaltando la pareja que pasaba al lado—el grandioso yo llegó a Londres, ahora sólo falta averiguar dónde vive exactamente Rode— Tuvo que tomar varios taxis, porque la mayoría de los conductores lo confundían con un vago, les extrañaba su cabello blanco y ojos rojos o simplemente porque creían que hablar con un pollo no era normal. No fue sino hasta que un taxi rojo brillante paró que pudo sentarse.

—¡Ah~, por fin!—suspiró al cerrar la puerta y colocar al animal a su lado.

—Ve~, buenas tardes señor, ¿a dónde lo llevo?—preguntó el chofer pelirrojo de gorra negra. Gilbert le leyó una dirección, no tan seguro de que sea correcta—Mmm, esa calle se encuentra algo lejos—comentó. Al cabo de unos minutos inició una conversación—Y dígame señor, ¿viene por turismo o se muda aquí?

—En primera llámame Gilbert, pareces ser menor que yo—corrigió sonriendo, pero al segundo se puso algo triste—en cuanto a lo de tu pregunta, no estoy seguro de cuánto estaré aquí…

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Pues ya lo hiciste—trató de bromear—lo que pasa es que hace 8 años yo…me iba a casar…me iba a casar con un chico en Austria, pero…una semana antes yo me sentí nervioso…y terminé con él…

—¿Y ahora le está yendo a buscar?—preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Estoy siguiendo la última pista que tengo de él, a partir de ahí le buscaré, y cuando le encuentre—dijo algo más emocionado—¡no le dejaré ir!

—¡Ve~, ese es el espíritu!—le animó el chofer. Al cabo de 1 hora, el taxista frenó frente a un edificio celeste de aspecto algo olvidado—Señor, hemos llegado—anunció

—Ya veo—respondió mientras se colocaba la cartera al hombro, su guitarra en la espalda y con la mano izquierda tomaba la jaula de Gilbird para luego bajarse y pagarle—muchas gracias.

—De nada, que tenga suerte señor—deseó el pelirrojo antes de marcharse.

Ya estando completamente solo, Gilbert tocó la puerta. Unos minutos de espera y fue atendido por una anciana regordeta de rostro amable que parecía ser la arrendadora.

—¿Sí?

—Disculpe, ¿Aquí vive Roderich Edelstein?

—¿Roderich?—trató de hacer memoria, arrugando más su rostro.

—De cabello marrón, ojos violetas, lentes, tiene un lunar aquí—señaló el lugar—parece un señorito, de mi edad, le gusta tocar el piano…

—¡Ah, sí, Roderich! Sí lo recuerdo, muy amable chico. Andaba muy triste cuando recién alquiló su habitación—la vieja se acercó como confiándole un secreto a Gilbert—oí que un desgraciado le dejó antes de casarse…

—Ah…sí...qué clase de persona hace eso—concordó nerviosamente

—Cierto, cierto—movió la cabeza negativamente—siendo tan bueno, me tocaba el piano casi todas las tardes, lástima que se mudó…

—¿Se mudó?—reaccionó el peliblanco

—Sí—afirmó—¿Por qué preguntabas por él?

—Ehm…soy un amigo, y…le estaba buscando, hace mucho que no le veo y sus padres me dieron esta dirección, así que…—balbuceó tratando de parecer honesto. La anciana le observó un momento y luego sonrió.

—Está bien, espérame un momento—entró nuevamente al edificio y minutos después salió con un papel en mano—se mudó hace 3 años, pero no me dio ninguna dirección. Esta—señaló entregándole el papel— es la dirección de una discoteca a la que él iba casi siempre.

—¿Discoteca?

—Sí, una de música latina, creo. Bueno, es lo único que te puedo dar, ojalá lo encuentres.

—Sí—contestó aún mirando la dirección—gracias señora.

—De nada, hijo—se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dio unos pasos y sacó su billetera, no tenía mucho dinero. Siguió caminando en busca de alguien a quien preguntar sobre la dirección, no quería gastar más dinero en taxis. Sólo esperaba que la dichosa discoteca estuviera cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Olvidé mencionar que la historia se dará en Londres, la mayoría de ellas en una discoteca de salsa llamada "<em>Latin Point<em>" (Sí, lo sé, tengo taaaanta imaginación).**

**Ojalá esté en algo, díganme si les parece interesante.**

**Se despide prometiendo actualizar pronto,**

**Lis.**


	2. ¿Reencuentros?

**Lamento mucho el retraso ºxº, pero he estado algo ocupada con todo por aquí D:**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste :D  
>Aclaraciones: Los hechos no suceden necesariamente al mismo tiempo, lamento si los confundí. Lo que pasó con Antonio fue antes que lo de Francis y en la misma noche, eso sí. Pero lo de Gilbert sucede a la tarde siguiente.<strong>

**PD: Me gusta saber que hayan quienes lean mi fanfic (aunque sean pocos), eso significa que valió la pena escribirlo :3**

****_Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y Born Romance a sus respectivos dueños (a mí me da flojera averiguar). Escribo sin fines de lucro, en serio, ¿Quién pagaría por leer algo como esto?_****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - ¿Re-encuentros?<strong>

Un muchacho, de ropa holgada y audífonos a alto volumen, le había indicado la dirección mediante señas extrañas. Gilbert, intentando no parecer tonto, hiso como que le entendía y caminó por casi una hora en la dirección que creía correcta. Estúpido fue como se sintió al volver a preguntar y descubrir que no había hecho más que caminar en sentido contrario. Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, cansado, sucio y con un Gilbird (y estómago) piando de hambre, llegó a un motel bastante sencillo, donde el casero aseguraba que "Latin Point" estaba a sólo una cuadra. Gilbert se registró para una de las habitaciones más simples y subió a ducharse. Alimentó a Gilbird y comió unos panes que tenía guardados antes de salir, ya totalmente arreglado, en dirección de la discoteca.

Necesitó unos minutos de preparación mental antes de ingresar. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar eso: varias parejas bailando al son de una música bastante movida, de manera muy sensual y descarada.

Se movió de la entrada cuando el guardia le hiso una indicación. Caminó en busca de asientos y los encontró junto a la barra. Ahí, un hombre rubio, alto y fornido limpiaba unas copas y las ponía en su lugar. Al ver que Gilbert se sentaba y miraba alrededor, sin intención de beber o bailar, se acercó a él.

— ¿Desea ordenar algo, señor?—preguntó, sobresaltando al albino. Este miró al de ojos azules y suspiró al percatarse que era el Barman.

—No, gracias, espero a alguien—y volteó a seguir buscando. Ludwig regresó a su sitio al ver que alguien se acercaba a ordenar licor. Al cabo de un buen rato, Gilbert vio la hora y notó que eran las 10: 50 ¿Acaso Roderich no pensaba venir? Sin saber qué hacer, se acercó al Barman, que estaba nuevamente desocupado, y preguntó—disculpe, ¿de casualidad ha visto venir con frecuencia a un tipo de lentes, cabello marrón, más o menos de mi edad?—el rubio le miró ceñudo—También tiene un extraño mechón aquí…—agregó señalando el punto.

—Disculpe, pero no puedo dar información de los clientes—respondió cortante.

—Pero en serio necesito saber—rogó al notar que el tipo sabía algo— ¡No sabe lo que hice para venir hasta aquí! ¡En serio necesito encontrar a Rode!—Ludwig observó como el de ojos rojos casi se tiraba al piso suplicando. ¿Debía decirle que Roderich iba ahí los fines de semana? Tal vez podría ayudar un poco…

—Él viene seguido—Gilbert paró su lloriqueo y prestó atención—Roderich suele venir con un amigo, Matthew, a bailar y tomar un poco.

— ¿En serio?—sus ojos brillaban de alegría— ¿Y cada cuánto viene?

—Pues…—ya le había dicho bastante, tal vez debería hacer que ahora trabaje el albino—no estoy seguro, viene irregularmente. A veces viene los domingos, como ayer, otros los lunes, miércoles, en realidad no hay días fijos—mintió.

— ¿Vino ayer?—el rubio afirmó— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Pues…podrías venir todos los días, siempre viene como mínimo una vez por semana—recomendó el barman, quien, de cierto modo, quería ver a Gilbert sacrificarse.

— ¡Buena idea! Vendré todos los días—pensó un poco— ¿Al menos sabes alrededor de qué hora viene?

—Llega entre las 9-10 y se va a la medianoche.

—Gracias—sonrió, vio nuevamente su reloj y chasqueó la lengua al notar que eran ya las 11:30—Lástima, creo que lo intentaré mañana—se levantó e iba a irse cuando recordó algo—Cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Ludwig.

—Ludwig, muy bien, yo me llamo Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Otra vez en la misma esquina, con el mismo sigilo y la misma concentración. La diferencia era que ahora no llevaba el cloroformo ni esperaba el anuncio de su compañero. Esta vez estaba ahí por su cuenta.<p>

El chico de la noche anterior, Lovino, no había salido de su mente en todo el día y pensó que si le encontraba, dejaría de estar tan intranquilo. Pasó media hora parado, pensando, sin percatarse que alguien pasaba cerca. Antonio, por más que ese alguien estuviera casi corriendo, logró identificarlo. Volteó para seguirlo y para esto el muchacho ya estaba a casi una cuadra. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llamarle por su nombre, otro tipo apareció de un callejón y se lanzó a amenazarle con una navaja.

Lovino soltó un pequeño grito del susto y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarse de su situación.

— ¡Dame todo tu dinero!—Lovino no respondió, sólo respiraba con dificultad— ¡Que me lo des maldita sea!—el italiano estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso— ¡Maldito hijo de…!—estuvo a punto de hacerle un corte en la cara, pero la mano de Antonio se lo impidió— ¿Qué demo-?—un golpe en el estómago hiso que soltara todo el aire que tenía. Cayó de rodillas y fue cuando el español aprovechó en tomar la navaja e intentar correr con Lovino. Este último estaba en tal estado de shock, que a penas y caminaba sin caer.

De un modo u otro, terminaron en una calle llena de gente. Antonio intentó preguntarle una y otra vez dónde vivía, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Al final, tuvo que llevarlo a su casa, donde lo acostó en su cama. Revisó el cuarto de su padre como cada noche y luego se recostó en el sofá de su habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos dormían profundamente.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ahhhhhhhh!—el grito se oyó por toda la casa. Antonio se levantó sobresaltado y se tropezó al intentar correr hacia Lovino. Este había despertado al sentir que alguien lo observaba: un hombre viejo, de ojos grandes y verdes, con el cabello canoso y sosteniéndose de un bastón— ¿Que-quién es usted?—miró alrededor en busca de algo para defenderse y se percató de otra cosa— ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?—tomó una sandalia que encontró cerca y amenazó con eso al viejo, quien, muy asustado, dio un salto hacia atrás.<p>

— ¡Hey, no hagas eso!—reaccionó Antonio, corriendo para que Lovino baje el "arma". Lo dejó aún asustado y trató de calmar a su padre, repitiendo palabras suaves en su oído y llevándolo a otra habitación. Al regresar, se encontró con la recámara vacía y escuchó pasos en la escalera— ¡Lovino!

— ¡Aléjate!—gritó el otro corriendo y llegando a la puerta, aunque sin poder abrirla— ¡Maldición!—se volteó hacia Antonio que ya venía bajando— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, bastardo!

—Espera, déjame que te explique…

—No me interesa lo que digas, ¡abre la puerta!—reclamó agitado.

— ¡Si no me dejas explicarte no abriré nada!—amenazó Antonio

—Tsk, Maldición—dio una seña para que el otro continúe.

—Bueno—empezó más calmado—lo que pasó fue que anoche vi cómo trataron de robarte y…te salvé. Traté de llevarte a casa, pero no respondías a mis preguntas y al final te traje aquí—hiso una pausa— Wow, fue más corto de lo que creí…

— ¿Trataron de robarme? ¿Otra vez?—Antonio sintió un poco de culpa—Pero…pero…no recuerdo nada…

—Entraste en una especie de shock—agregó el español.

—Oh no—dijo cerrando los ojos— no puedo creer que otra vez me sucediera ¡Maldición!—pateó el primer escalón.

— ¿Sucederte otra vez?

—Es un problema que tengo. Soy bastante paranoico y a veces, cuando las cosas malas que me imagino suceden, entro en tal estado de pánico que no puedo reaccionar y muchas veces mi cerebro olvida todo…—dijo sin darse cuenta que le estaba contando esa clase de cosas a un extraño.

—Ya veo—un momento de silencio, Antonio se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con la llave de su bolsillo—Vamos, te acompaño afuera. Aún es muy temprano y peligroso—Lovino le quedó mirando y frunció el seño.

—No he pedido tu protección, bastardo—comentó saliendo a la calle.

—Me llamo Antonio…

—No me interesa—caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una pista concurrida. Lovino se detuvo como esperando que el español se regresara a su casa, pero al ver que no iba a ser así, siguió su camino—Y dime, bastardo…

—Antonio…

—Lo que sea, ¿Quién era ese hombre? Se veía casi tan asustado como yo…

—Es mi padre—sonrió tristemente—está bastante viejo y tiene demencia senil. Me adoptó encontró cuando era un bebé y él tenía alrededor de 65, así que saca tu cuenta.

—Pero son como 85 años, no es tan viejo para tener algo así…

—La verdad no lo sé, el doctor dijo que era demencia senil, pero yo creo que algo debió impulsar eso, tal vez tuvo algún shock…pero nunca me responde ese tipo de preguntas…—calló por unos segundos—ahora es casi como un niño, bastante miedoso, olvidadizo, parece como si ahora me tocara a mí criarlo a él—ambos no volvieron a decir palabra alguna, pero se podría decir que disfrutaron un poco la compañía del otro. Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, Lovino se despidió con un simple "Adiós" y Antonio regresó, aún algo inquieto, a prepararle el desayuno a su padre.

* * *

><p>No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba parado ahí, pero sabía que había sido mucho. No podía beber más o sino terminaría borracho y de en cuanto a bailar, ni pensarlo ¿cómo rayos se bailaba salsa?<p>

Pero si estaba tan aburrido, ¿qué hacía ahí? Él era de los que busca diversión y, si no la hay, va a otro lado ¿Qué esperaba?

Fácil, lo esperaba a él. Al muchachito que se había atrevido a rechazarlo.

Se acercó al barman dispuesto a devolver la copa y pagar por su cuenta, pero se le ocurrió algo. Ese tipo siempre estaba ahí, ¡tal vez conocía al tal Matthew! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Más entusiasmado, tanto que hiso que Ludwig retrocediera un poco por su rostro, se le acercó.

—_Excusez-__moi, mon ami_, pero, ¿de casualidad has visto por aquí a un rubio, con las puntas del cabello ondeadas, y ojos violetas?—el barman levantó la ceja pensando que estaba loco. ¿Por qué se describía a sí mismo?—también usa lentes, creo que su nombre es Matthew—aclaró.

¿Matthew? ¿Ahora lo buscaban a él? ¿Qué había pasado con esos dos? Ludwig no hiso más que suspirar y hacer lo mismo que hiso en cuanto a Roderich.

—Sí, suele venir con un amigo. Los días varían, pero viene como mínimo una vez por semana, entre las 9 y 10 hasta la medianoche—soltó de una sola

—Ya veo—Francis puso una cara pensativa—supongo que he de venir cada día…—Vaya, él al menos pensaba por sí mismo—Bueno, qué le puedo hacer—miró al barman—hasta mañana.

Ludwig se despidió con un asentimiento y terminó de limpiar la última copa cuando el francés salía.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, bueno aquí estuvo, espero que esté bien. Lo que dijo Francis no hace falta traducir, ¿verdad? Luego…otra aclaración es que lo de Gilbert sucede la misma noche que lo de Lovino (Lunes) y una antes a lo de Francis.<strong>

**Sin nada más que aclarar, me despido. Cierto, para los pocos que lean mi fanfic, agradezcan a Zurics, pues me motivó a continuar este fanfic en vez de Unión. Además, cabe decir que el capítulo va dedicado a ella.**

_**EmilySteilsson: **__Sip, Toño de ladrón xD. Gracias por el comentario y el ánimo! Pero lamento el retraso D:_

_**Yaya Romance: **__Gracias! Aunque la idea no es mía en sí :/ Ah, sí, pobre Lovi. La verdad no sé qué le robaron a la chica al principio, pues sólo lo mencionan cuando la película ya está más avanzada D: En cuento a Matt y Rode, no te asustes, son amigos xD Ahh, sí, Gilbo tonto -! Pero ya veremos :D_

_**Zurics: **__Lamento no haberlo actualizado en ese "ahora" xD, pero me sacaron cuando iba sólo a la mitad. Depresión D:? Bueno, ya me contarás :/ Jajaja, déjame todo el spam que quieras xD cofcofyatebanearécofcof :D Bueno, espero te guste, aunque esté algo corto, bye!_

**Se despide,**

**Lis**_  
><em>


	3. Primeros Pasos

**Bueno, lamento la demora (lo sé, siempre inicio con lo mismo). Antes de iniciar el capítulo quisiera decirles que, aunque en los anteriores haya puesto un poco de cada pareja, ahora pondré cada capítulo de cada una. Iniciaré con Lovino y Antonio que me parece ya han avanzado algo xD Otra cosa, ¡Aquí nadie es hermano de nadie! Aunque sea raro ¡Lovino y Feliciano, Gilbert y Ludwig, no son hermanos!**

**PD: Wiii, 8 Reviews! ;D**

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y Born Romance a sus respectivos dueños (a mí me da flojera averiguar). Escribo sin fines de lucro, en serio, ¿Quién pagaría por leer algo como esto?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Primeros pasos<strong>

Estaba terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo del baño: movió el último mechón de cabello y listo. Se dirigió a la puerta a medida que iba apagando las luces y al final tomó sus llaves y abrigo. Con algo de temor, miró a todos lados en la calle antes de salir por completo y, lo más rápido que pudo, aseguró la puerta.

Se puso el abrigo y caminó rápidamente hacia la esquina mientras que de cuando en cuando volteaba para asegurarse que nadie le seguía. Sólo respiró tranquilo cuando vio el taxi rojo que tanto conocía aparecer por la carretera oscura.

—Tardaste mucho, tonto—murmuró al tiempo en que se subía al asiento de copiloto.

—Lo siento mucho, pero había un gatito que estaba cruzando la calle y…

— ¡No interesa!—expresó al ver la intención del otro en excusarse, ¡no quería explicaciones!

—Ve~—sonrió el conductor, conociendo el carácter de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Vamos, Lovi, no seas así con Feli, mira que nos lleva y recoge cada viernes sin falta, es un gran amigo—comentó Matthew.

—Déjalo Matt, ya sabes que Lovino siempre ha sido así—comentó Roderich, al lado del rubio.

—Ve~, vamos chicos, cálmense. Miren, ya llegamos—interrumpió Feliciano. Aparcó cerca a la puerta (y al tipo de seguridad) y apagó el auto. Todos bajaron y entraron a Latin Point.

Se sentaron en la barra y saludaron a Ludwig, este respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, en especial a Feliciano. Aún eran las 9 de la noche, habían llegado bastante temprano, así que cada uno se buscó una pareja de baile y se fue a la pista, sólo quedaron Feliciano y Ludwig conversando, como cada fin de semana.

Eran un cuarto para la medianoche cuando decidió que era momento de irse. Buscó s sus amigos y encontró a Matthew hablando con otro rubio que no conocía, al parecer estaban coqueteando, ¿o era una discusión? Mejor sería dejarlos así. Buscó a Roderich y no dio con él, tal vez ya se había ido, sólo quedaba Feliciano. Lo encontró conversando muy animadamente con Ludwig. Al parecer, tendría que irse solo.

Salió del lugar y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos por la calle oscura y vacía. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la parada de autobuses, sintió que alguien empezaba a seguirle. Apresuró el paso y no paró hasta llegar a casa (el último autobús ya había partido), donde metió la llave con la mano temblorosa y la sensación de no estar solo. Sólo cuando estuvo dentro, con las 5 cerraduras completamente cerradas, pudo respirar tranquilo. Llegó a su habitación, donde se desvistió y durmió

Lo que no sabía Lovino, era que el hombre que le había estado siguiendo y ahora estaba frente a su puerta era Antonio. El español le había visto casi correr y por un momento pensó que estaba en peligro nuevamente. Pero ahora que le había visto llegar sano y salvo, regresó a su casa.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente algo andaba mal. No había estado tranquilo desde que lo vio por primera vez y, luego del segundo encuentro, su inquietud no desaparecía ¿Por qué se sentía así con un chico del que apenas conocía su nombre? ¿Por qué se sentía así?<p>

Antonio no lograba explicarse. Tal vez fuera el acento, quizá ese rulo extraño, ¡o incluso su manía de maldecir a cada segundo!

Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no podía dejar las cosas así, tal vez debería…

— ¿Qué sucede Antonio? ¿Por qué ese rostro? ¿Acaso estás enamorado?—la voz masculina y de tono algo infantil interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Papá—sonrió al ver al hombre haciendo corazoncitos con los dedos como si fuera un niño—Bah, ¿qué cosas dices? No me gusta nadie—se acercó a él y le tomó la mano—Anda, vamos a desayunar—el adulto asintió y se soltó de Antonio para bajar por sí mismo a la cocina.

El joven se quedó de pie, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Enamorado?"

Imposible, no podía "enamorarse" de alguien que apenas conocía. Tal vez sea algo como…

"¡Gustar!"

¡Eso! Que le gustase era más probable. Ahora ya sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Ya voy!—el sonido del timbre le había despertado—Maldición, ¿quién es tan temprano?

Se puso sus pantuflas y bata, todo guinda, y bajó perezosamente. Cuando llegó a la puerta seguía maldiciendo pero, al abrirla, se quedó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo de mala gana, recostándose en el marco.

—Ho-hola, Lovino—respondió algo nervioso Antonio. Había llegado hasta ahí muy decidido, pero al ver al italiano y pensar nuevamente en sus sentimientos, había quedado en blanco—Yo… venía a invitarte a salir.

— ¿Eh?—respondió a penas, sin procesar lo oído.

—Que venía a invitarte a salir—repitió.

—Ajá, y… ¿Por qué quieres que salga contigo?

—Pues, me gustas y quisiera conocerte mejor.

—Ya veo…

— ¡Espera!—gritó Antonio agarrando la puerta al ver que Lovino intentó cerrarla rápidamente.

— ¡No molestes, bastardo! ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué saldría con un extraño?

— ¡Si saliéramos y nos conociéramos dejaríamos de ser extraños!—ambos siguieron forcejeando y gritando hasta que Lovino se cansó.

—Tsk, no te irás hasta que diga sí, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente—sonrió el de ojos verdes.

—Maldición, de acuerdo—suspiró—pasa y espera en la sala a que yo baje

Antonio entró algo sorprendido de que su estrategia funcionase.

— ¿Qué traes ahí?

— ¿Esto?—dijo mirando el ramo de tulipanes rojos—Pues supuse que debía traerte algo y, cuando le hablé al señor de la tienda sobre mis sentimientos, me dijo que estas serían perfectas—se las entregó y Lovino las recibió algo sorprendido—aunque no sé por qué lo dijo.

—To-tonto—murmuró Lovino todo rojo y volteó a subir a cambiarse. Claro que sabía porque el estúpido tipo de la tienda se las había recomendado, ¡en el idioma de las flores los tulipanes rojos simbolizaban una declaración de amor riesgosa!

Antonio, sin saber el porqué de la reacción de Lovino, pensó que simplemente le gustaban los tulipanes. Repasó lo que harían ese día: primero estaba el parque de atracciones, luego el almuerzo, después el acuario y, por último, una pequeña caminata en el parque. Eso bastaría para una primera cita, ¿no? Sí, según lo que había visto, eso hacían las parejas. Pero, ellos aún no eran pareja, ¿y si Lovino pensaba que iba muy rápido? Tal vez podría cambiar el…

—Listo—Lovino lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad— ¿vamos?

—Eh…sí—se paró y salió junto al italiano. Esperó a que cerrara la puerta y caminaron hacia la avenida.

—Y… ¿qué haremos primero?—preguntó un poco incómodo Lovino, al ver que Antonio sólo le miraba sonriendo.

—Pues…había pensado en ir a un parque de atracciones…

—No

— ¿Eh?

—No puedo ir a un parque de atracciones—Se detuvo y Antonio igual, este último mirándole interrogante— ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo peligroso que es? ¿Y si en la Montaña Rusa el carro se sale de riel o toda la estructura se rompe? ¿Y si las cadenas de las sillas voladoras se rompen? ¿Si te golpean demasiado fuerte en los Carros Chocones y mueres? ¿O si giras muy rápido en las tacitas de té y sales volando?—siguió enumerando más peligros y fue entonces que Antonio recordó lo que le contó el otro día.

—Está bien, está bien—le interrumpió— ¿qué te parece algo más calmado como el acuario?

—Eso creo que está mejor…aunque no descarto la idea de que las lunas se rompan por la alta presión del agua, es más seguro que el parque de atracciones. —respondió después de pensarlo un momento. Antonio asintió sonriente y le llevó al lugar, donde, después de mucho tiempo, Lovino se divirtió sin temerle a todo. Al mediodía, decidieron ir a un restaurante italiano cercano y siguieron conversando.

—Así que eres español…

—Más o menos. Papá me adoptó en su viaje a España y decidió quedarse durante los primeros 6 años de mi vida…Pero tú tampoco eres de aquí, ¿cierto?—se metió un poco de los canelones que había pedido a la boca.

—No, vine de Italia con un amigo mío. Ninguno tenía nada ahí, así que decidimos probar suerte en otro lugar.

— ¿Y lo consiguieron?

—Bueno, él ahora es taxista en un auto rojo que adora y yo me encargo de una tienda de libros antiguos. No conseguimos exactamente lo que queríamos, pero estamos mucho mejor que antes. ¿Y de qué trabajas tú?

—Pues—"robo", pensó instintivamente—actualmente busco un trabajo, pues fui despedido hace poco. Hago todo tipo de trabajos…

—Ya veo—la conversación siguió y Antonio agradeció mentalmente que Lovino no preguntase más sobre cómo se ganaba la vida.

Después de comer, pasear un rato y, en especial, saber mucho el otro, se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de Lovino.

—Maldición, parezco una chica, no tenías por qué acompañarme a casa—exclamó algo molesto.

—No te preocupes—sonrió Antonio, sabiendo que en el fondo Lovino le agradecía (o eso quería creer) —Y bien… ¿saldremos de nuevo?

—Eh...—eso había tomado de sorpresa a Lovino. Había esperado que Antonio se aburriera de sus paranoias y se alejara como otros chicos y chicas con los que había salido—pues…no lo sé, si quieres.

—De acuerdo—exclamó entusiasmado—entonces te llamaré para saber si estarás ocupado.

—Está bien, adiós.

—Adiós—rápidamente, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue. Cuando Lovino reaccionó, Antonio ya había desaparecido por la esquina. Cerró la puerta y se metió a hacer sus cosas.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? A él le parecían años, pero si se fijaba en el calendario, se daría cuenta que a penas era un mes.<p>

Pero entonces, ¿por qué le esperaba con tantas ansias, casi a diario? Maldición, ¡se suponía que a él no le interesaba el bastardo ese!

¿Podría ser qué él esté…? ¡Nunca! El hecho de que se sienta seguro con él, que le agrade su compañía, que no se quejara cuando empezó a darle besos en los labios o que quiera verlo siempre… ¡No significaba nada!

—Maldición, ¿a quién engaño?—murmuró para sí—Me…enamoré de Antonio.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre, era Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, ¿está bien el capítulo? Pues si es así, Reviewméame (?) xD<br>En cuanto a lo de los tulipanes rojos, es cierto. Encontré una página donde explica lo que significa cada flor :3 **

**A quienes les interese, aquí les pongo el link, aunque está en inglés. Sólo eliminen los 5 espacios:**

**http:/ www. . / flowerlanguage .html#T**

**Ahora a responder los Reviewcitos de los que todos nos alimentamos xD**

_**Antonia Lamperouge Sutcliff:**_ Gracias por comentar y ponerme entre favoritos *o* Y con un ladrón así, cualquiera quiere ser robado (?) xD

_**Zurics:**_ Si, ni yo me creo que escribiera en dos días el capi xD Ahh, no te preocupes cuando me escribas, la cosa es que dejaste un Review (o si no te mando a Pedobear (?)) xD Ah, sí, Ludwig es el camarero más sexy (imaginándoselo sólo con mandil) *¬* Gracias por comentar!

_**Kriegsgott-kaiya:**_ Gracias por el comentario y el +favoritos…y también por agregarme en el Face xD Ahh, pero Rode no huyó, el que huyó fue Gilbert por cofcofidiotacofcof nerviosismo y Rode se fue a otro país a olvidar las penas(?) *Recibe la bandera* bueno, quien no quisiera ser uno con el Awesome Gilbo y sus 5 metros prusianos? xD

_**GoreHetare:**_ Gracias por el comentario y lamento no apurarme a actualizar. No sé muy bien qué es under en términos fanfic, pero aún así, gracias (?)

_**Yaya Romance:**_ Gracias por el comentario. Y sip, Ludwig Sabe (lol, debería dejar el bananero xD) Ah, Lovi es un Paranoico que piensa que le pasarán cosas malas. ¿Has oído decir que las malas vibras atraen mala suerte? xD Y en cuanto a que se entere, pues eso va a poner interesante su relación más adelante *o*

**Sin nada más, me despido,**

**Lis.**


End file.
